Head Over Feet
by Oneturtledove
Summary: An old veteran gives advice to a new upstart.


Disclaimer: I do not own them, but I'm in negotiations with Chris and Frank...

Spoilers: Audrey Pauley... 4-D... up through the middle of season nine, but really if you haven't seen it all yet I may just hit you on the head with a tack hammer.

A/N: Another challenge! And my first DRR ever. Which means that I can't believe I'm posting this for human consumption. Which means I don't write John and Monica very well. Which means this is all Julia's fault. Because she can't reach all the way across the country and thwack me. Julia, thanks for being my scapegoat and my beef-ef friend. I say all that to say that this is not my best story ever.

* * *

"Think you're ready to go back to work?" Scully asked, sitting down on the couch and handing Monica a cup of coffee.

"I think so. I've been having trouble sleeping, but I think that will change once I get into a routine," Monica answered, taking a sip of the coffee.

"Have you talked to John?"

"Should I have?"

"Man, I thought I was dense."

"Dana, you're going to have to break it down a little here."

"You didn't see John while you were in the hospital, Monica. He was a mess."

"A mess?"

"I saw Mulder like that a few times when I was in the hospital. I would wake up and he was sitting right next to me with the same look on his face that John wore that whole night."

"What look?"

"Desperation. Worry. Anger. And when he didn't know anyone was watching... love."

"Are you saying John loves me?"

"Yeah. Normally I wouldn't butt in like this. But if it I had acted on all that with Mulder when I first saw it, things would be a lot different. He would still be here. We wouldn't have wasted so much time. Don't waste time, Monica."

Her eyes were shining with tears and as she looked over at William, who was playing on the floor.

"Dana? What's wrong?"

"Mulder and I had this conversation once. About fate. How all the choices you make can lead you to the same place. It's the individual moments in life that define you. It's finding your soul mate because of a career change. It's falling in love during a battle of wits. It's falling asleep at night and not feeling alone even though you're the only one there. It's little moments that make the big moments worthwhile."

Monica looked at her friend for a few seconds.

"Dana, he'll be back."

"I know. Sometimes I still feel him. If I think hard enough, I can feel his hand on mine. I know you know how that is."

"Maybe a little."

"I look at you and John, and I see me and Mulder. Of course, you two look a lot better than we did. But I see the same fears and reservations. I understand all that. I get the complications. But believe me, it's worth it. To have that one person in your life that you're completely connected to. You guys have the beginnings of that."

"So what do I do?"

"I know John is a traditionalist, but he's also a man. Which means he is totally and completely aloof. You're going to have to pull out the big guns."

"Aw, the feminine wiles? I haven't used them in so long."

"All you have to do is bat your eyelashes a little."

"Is that how you got Mulder?"

"Not even close."

"So how did you do it?"

"I ate his sunflower seeds."

"And the metaphor would be...?"

"No metaphor. I ate his sunflower seeds."

Monica rubbed her forehead and sighed.

"You ate Mulder's sunflower seeds, so what should I do?"

"Drop a hint. A heavy one. Or you could just come right out and tell him how you feel."

"How do you know how I feel?"

"We were in the car together for almost a day. I am no stranger to how you feel about John Doggett."

Monica's face colored and she chuckled.

"Any chance you could forget whatever else I said under the duress of highway hypnosis?"

"Sure, but the whale sounds will be back to haunt you."

"Interestingly enough, I wouldn't expect anything different from you."

By this time, William had crawled over to the couch, and was trying to climb up on it. Scully lifted him up and he sat between them, drooling slightly.

"So what's your plan, Monica?"

"I should go talk to John."

"Now?"

"Bad idea?"

"I was testing you. Of course now. Go before you lose your pluck!"

Monica laughed and stood up from the couch.

"Thanks, Dana."

"Anytime. Say bye to your crazy auntie Monica, William."

Monica smiled and leaned down to kiss the baby's cheeks.

"I'll see you later, buddy. Be good for your mommy."

And with that she was out the door.

* * *

She had been to John's house plenty of times before. But those times she had been invited, or she had called before coming. Those times were all in daylight. Now here it was, nearly eleven o'clock on a Thursday night and she was knocking on his door.

Monica Reyes had never been nervous in her life until tonight.

"Monica. Somethin' wrong?" John asked by way of greeting.

"No, everything's fine," she replied quickly, knowing he had a tendency to worry. "I was just... I want to talk to you."

"Come in."

She followed him into the living room and sat down on the plush couch.

"Want somethin' to drink?" he asked, heading for the kitchen.

"No, I'm okay."

He came back into the room with a glass of water in his hand, and joined her on the couch.

"What's goin' on? You look like you have a lot on your mind."

"I need to tell you something. It's not bad, it's good. At least I think it is. I mean, I know it is, but I hope you think it is."

"Mon, you're talkin' all roundabout here. Have you been hangin' out with Agent Scully?"

She smiled a little, then reached for his hand.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He just stared at her for a moment before smiling.

"Ya do?"

"Don't be so surprised."

"I'm not surprised."

"You look like you just found out that New York City has topped the list of best places to raise a family."

"Monica."

"What?"

"I love you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

He reached over and ran his hand through her hair, letting his thumb stroke her cheek gently. Their eyes met and she smiled, sure of what was coming next, but not certain on how to prepare for it. It wasn't like she had never done this before. Of course she had. But this one was different. She wanted this one to stick.

"After Luke died and Barb left, everything I cared about in the world could fit into a shoebox. And then suddenly you were here again, beside me. You get me, Mon. You know what I'm thinkin' sometimes even before I do. If I was so inclined, I might think you were clairvoyant or somethin'."

"John," she whispered, shaking her head. "I don't know what to do with you."

"I have a suggestion."

She would have laughed at his obvious segue, but before she could process her thoughts his lips were on hers.

It was just what she expected and an entirely new adventure all wrapped into one. His arms slid around her slowly, drawing her just a little closer.

"Mon," he said after a moment. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why'd you tell me all of the sudden?"

"Little moments, John."

They smiled together and he leaned down to kiss her once more. And for just a little while, time stopped.

* * *

A/N: Julia and I each gave each other a song that had to be used in a fic, or as inspiration. She gave me Alanis Morisette Head over Feet.


End file.
